Steam
by ofcourseitsyaoi
Summary: It's the night after Leon's trial, and Mondo decides to follow Ishimaru into the bath. IshiMondo Mature Content


The elevator rattled upwards, jostling everyone uncomfortably. They rode on in silence, no one quite sure of what to say to each other. They had just gotten though the trial of Sayaka Maizono's killer, sentencing Kuwata Leon to death. His petrified screams still rang through the halls of the school, seemingly echoing off the walls and rattling the lights. The elevator came to a stop, the decorative iron doors sliding open noisily.

"W-What do we do now?" Asahina chirped nervously, sticking close to her companion, Sakura.

"We stay strong, for now." Sakura Oogami responded, patting the small girl on the back.

"I'm sure we'll be receiving the much expected announcement of 'night time' from our captor soon enough, so let's keep sacred the rule of staying in our rooms during these late hours, shall we?" Celes piped up, tapping at her bottom lip with a clawed finger.

"Ah, yes! We must remember to hold true to our words, for everyone's collective safety!" Ishimaru chimed in, standing up straight.

"Yeah, and look at what the rules did for _those two_," Mondo retorted, gesturing towards the elevator doors as everyone began walking away. "Every man for himself, it's starting to look like."

"Don't spout such negativity, Mondo-kun, you'll dampen everyone's spirits!" Ishimaru barked, his thick eyebrows creasing.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Calm down, hall monitor," Mondo scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll have you know I was promoted to Hall Safety Official, so please address me by my proper rank, Mondo-kun," Ishimaru responded, looking away with his arms crossed. He stuck his nose into the air, seemingly unperturbed by the recent school trial.

"Be quiet you pair of ignoramus's, you're giving me a headache," Togami spat, adjusting his glasses.

"There's nothing wrong with some mindless banter after an event like that, Master Byakuya Togami-kun," Yamada retorted, straightening his hair spike. "There's no reason to be so sour."

"H-H-H-How dare you!" Fukawa screeched, tugging on her long black braids. "You will use only the m-most respectful of tones w-when speaking to my white knight!"

"I wouldn't be so sour if these two blithering idiots would keep it down," Togami sneered, walking faster to widen the gap between him and Fukawa. She persisted relentlessly.

"Whatever, cracker. Walkin' around like he has a stick up his ass," Mondo muttered under his breath. Ishimaru jerked in response.

"Watch your language, Mondo-kun! There are ladies in the near vicinity!" Ishimaru gasped, looking over his shoulder to glare at the biker.

"You got a problem with my language, you square?! I'll punch you right in your loser mouth!" Mondo growled, grabbing the uniformed teenager by the cuff.

"You keep your hands off me, you belligerent buffoon!" Ishimaru yelped, flailing in the man's grasp.

"Now, now, everyone, I know we're all a little tense from the class trial, but let's just _cool off _a little," Naegi spoke softly, trying to pacify the two.

"Man, you both are givin' off some bad vibes...let's just get to bed, I'm pooped," Hagakure murmured, stroking his messy afro. He still mourned his lost crystal ball, as fake as it was.

"Nn...please, don't fight...you two..." Chihiro whispered, looking down as she walked.

"_I_ was simply trying to keep this place tasteful! I must request, Mondo-kun, that you keep that sailor tongue of yours in check!" Ishimaru growled, wriggling out of Mondo's grasp.

"Yeah, I bet you were the kid that always got shoved into lockers in grade school..." Mondo murmured, to keep Ishimaru from hearing. The other man seemed pleased with himself, as he returned to leading the group with his arms crossed.

"Men these days..." Celes murmured to Kirigiri who merely kept walking forward. Asahina chattered giddily to Sakura, who nodded her head in response. It seemed as if the earlier proceedings had already been forgotten.

They arrived a few moments later in the main area, the dark dormitory hallways seemingly more inviting than usual compared to the bright incandescent light.

"Me and Sakura-chan are going to go to bed for the night, so see you all tomorrow!" Asahina bid them farewell, waving over her shoulder.

"I think I'll have a cup of tea in the cafeteria before night time starts," said Celes, tapping at her chin. "Come now, Yamada-kun, get in the kitchen and prepare me some Royal Milk Tea. You do remember how I told you to do it?" Her eyes took on a dark glimmer.

"E-Eek! Yes, Master Celes, right away!" Yamada shrieked, running ahead of her into the cafeteria. Celes giggled nonchalantly, tossing her curled hair over her shoulder as she strolled into the dimly lit room.

"O-Oh, I'm going to get something in the cafeteria too!" Chihiro called nervously, following the two.

"I'm gonna go do some laundry. I spilt ketchup on my pants yesterday, and the stain still won't come out!" Hagakure chattered, gesturing to a pink-ish stain on his pants. He strolled off without another word towards the laundromat.

"How good of you Hagakure-san to practice cleanliness! They say a man is only as good as the pristine condition of his day clothes!" Ishimaru called after the man, chuckling to himself. "A man is also only as good as the cleanliness of _himself_, so I'll be bathing before night falls, now that the bath is open!" He began walking towards the wooden doors of the bath, his back as stiff as a rod.

"Ah, then I guess I'll just be off to bed now too," Naegi yawned, stretching. He rubbed at his eyes as he began walking towards the dorms. "Good night, everyone." Kirigiri nodded, and began walking in the same direction.

"I'll be off to the second floor, then," Togami declared. Without a single good parting word, he began walking back they way the all had come, Fukawa chasing after him.

"Then I guess I'm gonna, er..." Mondo began, but he realized he was alone where he stood. He shrugged in apathy. He began turning in a 360, thinking of where to spend his evening. He wasn't tired enough to go to the dorms, and he didn't have any laundry that had to be done. He didn't want to be in the cafeteria with that stuck-up bitch Celes, and he didn't care what was on the second floor. He decided to check out the bath.

The room was muggy and smelt of cedar paneling, and a thin layer of steam floated about the change rooms. Mondo poked at his fluffy hair in annoyance, already seeing little curly pieces rebelling with the humidity. He looked around the ceiling of the room, noticing a distinct lack of security cameras.

_So that monobear at least has a sense of privacy..._Mondo thought to himself, sliding off his black biker jacket. He was about to throw it onto the bench in the center of the room when he noticed Ishimaru's pristine white uniform slung over it. He also noticed that there seemed to be every piece of Ishimaru's clothing down to his socks and underwear on the bench as well.

_So he's naked in there, huh?_ Mondo wondered for a moment, looking at the wooden western-style doors separating the bath from the change room. _Wait a minute, he's bathing, of course he's fucking naked. What am I thinking?_ He shook his head in annoyance, rubbing at his temples. _This is dumb, I should just go to bed._

He grabbed his coat from the bench, yet could not bring himself to put it on. _What's the matter with me? There's nothing wrong with two men bathing together. Wait, no, that sounded weird. _He smoothed his hand along his protruding hair-style, sighing in annoyance. He could hear the light sound of splashing, as if someone were walking on a wet floor. Mondo's heart froze for a moment as he prepared for Ishimaru to burst through the door. He held his breath, waiting. He relaxed as the splashing stopped.

_Come on, these baths were built for more than one person to use it at a time, what's keeping me?_ Mondo tried desperately to convince himself, but his mind could only wander. He thought of Ishimaru, alone in the bath, nothing but a towel covering him. The steam clinging to his skin, beads of water dribbling down his muscled arms. His breath, heavy from the humidity. Mondo shut his eyes abruptly, pinching the bridge of his nose. _What the hell am I thinking?_

He sighed one last time in contemplation, dropping his coat back onto the bench. He was too tough to be scared of bathing with another man. It would mean nothing. Teenage boys bathed together all the time. In sports locker rooms, public baths, everywhere. It would just be bro time. Bro time and nothing else.

Mondo pushed open the wooden doors with one hand, the other keeping his towel fastened around his lower half. His hair drooped lazily in front of his face, heavy with condensation. He pushed it back up hastily, the steam sticking to his already sweaty forehead. Ishimaru was sitting on the bench to the side, wearing a towel just as Mondo was. His piercingly red eyes were easily noticeable though the steam, and Mondo couldn't help but stare into them as Ishimaru turned to see him.

"Oh, Mondo-kun, you decided to join me! Perhaps you are a better man than I thought, keeping up with your daily hygiene," Ishimaru chattered, moving over slightly on his bench and motioning for Mondo to join him. He swallowed nervously, his knuckles clenching tighter around the towel slung around his waist. He never realized just how muscular the other boy was. His body had always been hidden by that stupendously white uniform, making him seem frail and lanky, when in reality, it was quite the opposite. His arms were corded with muscle and his chest was not in the least bit flabby. He had abdominal muscles that perhaps even rivaled Mondo's, and his shoulders looked as if they could support the weight of a car. "Mondo-kun, is something the matter?"

Snapped out of his daydreaming, he was awash with a sudden alertness. His armpits were slightly itchy from sweating nervously, and he could feel the condensation clouding in his lungs. "N-No, er, nothing's the matter," he stuttered nervously, taking his seat by Ishimaru.

_What the fuck, man, keep it together. There's nothing wrong...nothing wrong with this. I'm not even into guys..._Mondo thought to himself hastily, even as his eyes trailed along the other man's body. _God, he's ripped..._ His eyes rested on the towel covering Ishimaru, studying it much more than the average man needed to study a towel. The way it dipped inbetween his legs, how if he leaned back far enough he could peer down the back of it, how he could almost see the bulge of Ishimaru's- _No, stop that! I'm not into guys! Even if I was, I wouldn't be into this prick! I'd never be interested in that stupid face, or those straight teeth, or that perfect hair...fuck._

"I wonder if we'll ever leave here..." Ishimaru piped up, snapping Mondo to attention. "I mean, this is probably not even a real school. How am I supposed to maintain a perfect GPA when I'm not even attending a real school?!" Mondo was awe stricken that the man beside him could think about his school grades in a situation such as this.

"Nah, man, we'll get out of here. The asshole controlling monobear'll get bored soon enough if we don't play his game," Mondo responded, looking away bashfully. He could smell Ishimaru's sweat, and couldn't help but feel pangs of _something_ inside him.

"You really think so?" Ishimaru responded softly, looking towards the taller man.

_Oh god, no, don't look at me-_ but Mondo was already looking back, Ishimaru's unnaturally red eyes staring into his. He could see sweat sticking to the boy's forehead, his hair disheveled in the humidity. Mondo's was already beyond trying to fix, but Ishimaru's looked not in the least bit unattractive. Almost sexy. Mondo swallowed nervously again, still holding the boy's stare. He could see a soft pinkness in the other man's lips, as thin as they were; his ears had become a rather pinkish color as well. _Is he blushing?_ Mondo prayed the other boy wouldn't look down, just anywhere but down. He didn't understand why, of all the people in this god damned high school, why was it when he was near this guy, that he felt as if his heart were going to leap out of his chest?

Before he could register what was happening, he had swooped down, kissing Ishimaru passionately on the mouth, catching the boy by surprise. He felt hands pressing against his shoulders, pushing away, but he was much taller than the other, giving him the advantage. He could feel the spiky haired man mumbling against his mouth, in protest most likely. The kiss broke, Mondo holding onto Ishimaru to keep him close, and Ishimaru pushing away in confusion.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what is the meaning of this?!" Ishimaru sputtered, his arms quivering and weak with surprise. His lips were slightly red from Mondo's kiss, his ears becoming even rosier. _So he marks easily..._Mondo thought to himself, abandoning all thought that his actions were unnatural or strange. All he knew was that his mind was clouded with lust, and Ishimaru was the cause. "S-s-s-stop this at once!" Ishimaru pushed against Mondo harder now, but it was for naught. Mondo kissed him again, deeper this time. He turned his head to kiss the boy more passionately, pushing his tongue inside the quivering boy's mouth. His protests began to weaken, until he stopped pushing all together.

"M-M-Mondo-kun!" Ishimaru stuttered, breaking the kiss. "I-I-It is unsavory f-for two m-men, of all people, t-t-t-to do these things, es-specially since w-we're minors- ack!" Ishimaru's protests withered in his throat as Mondo began kissing his collarbone, embracing the prefect against himself as to keep him from getting away.

"You better keep quiet, Ishi, or else someone'll hear you..." Mondo whispered into his neck, lightly nibbling the skin. Ishimaru whimpered in response, holding a quivering hand against his mouth to silence himself. Mondo didn't care anymore if Ishimaru thought he was sick or perverted, he could no longer keep his urges at bay. He removed a hand from Ishimaru's back, bringing it up to caress his chest. He lightly pinched the boy's nipple, earning another strangled squeak from the shivering boy. _So pink..._Mondo thought absently. _Pinker than some tits I've seen on girls._

"M-Mondo-kun, that's enough...i-it'll be night time soon, let's just- ahn!" Ishimaru gasped as Mondo pinched his nipple harder.

"Enough talk about night time and the rules and all that shit, just be quiet," Mondo murmured, smirking at the hickeys he'd placed on Ishimaru. _He really does mark easily..._ Ishimaru stared down at the marks, his eyes wide with surprise.

"N-No, people will see those!" Ishimaru squealed in protest, but was cut off by another passionate kiss from Mondo. He lightly trailed his hand down the other man's chest, feeling the ridges and lines from his muscles. Ishimaru shivered from the touch, no longer pushing against Mondo or protesting. Mondo moved his leg over the bench so that he was straddling it, pulling Ishimaru even closer to him. Ishimaru squeaked against Mondo's mouth as he caressed the boys face with one hand, keeping the other pressed against his side. He took care to be gentle, as not to traumatize the boy, but he was still not about to let him get away.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as Ishimaru began relaxing into his touch, moving his tongue against Mondo's. They began kissing more roughly, Ishimaru with his palms placed against the other man's breast, and Mondo who had moved his hand to lightly caress the boy's knee. He shivered in response, his knees knocking together nervously.

"Don't be scared, man, I won't do anything if you really don't want to," Mondo cooed to the boy, kissing his neck once again.

"N-No, I'm fine..." Ishimaru choked out, biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering as Mondo began kissing his nipple. A small moan escaped his lips as Mondo nibbled him lightly, caressing his inner thigh and moving it over the bench so that he was facing him now. Ishimaru pressed his lips tightly together, shutting his eyes as Mondo began kissing his chest, moving farther and farther down.

"M-Mondo, not there!" Ishimaru whimpered as Mondo began caressing him through the towel, kissing his muscle-hardened belly. "H-Hey, you said you'd stop if I told you to!"

"I know you're not serious," Mondo glanced upwards, meeting the boy's red eyes. He could see a slight fear in them, but hidden deeper he could see desire. He smirked as he became rougher, wrapping his fingers around the boy's member through the towel, squeezing tightly. Pangs of pleasure went through him as he watched the boy arch his head back, his eyes tightly shut and his lips pressed together. He could hear strangled moans locked in the other man's throat, mixed with whimpers and groans. He slipped his fingers between the towel and Ishimaru's belly, pulling it away and revealing him.

"No, M-Mondo, it's...I..." Ishimaru sputtered, trying desperately to move the towel back to where it was.

"You're saying no, but look how hard it is," Mondo chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Ishimaru's slippery form.

"A-Ahn..." Ishimaru moaned as Mondo began stroking him. Mondo straightened himself and began kissing the other boy below the ear, nibbling the lobe and watching as the redness spread all the way to his cheeks. Ishimaru was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling drastically as Mondo kept working him. "M-Mondo...kun..." he moaned into the man's ear, driving him wild. He squeezed even tighter, moving closer to Ishimaru and parting his knees with his own. He pressed his thumb against the top of Ishimaru's cock, causing the boy to shudder and come into his hand.

"Holy shit, you didn't last long, did you now?" Mondo chuckled softly into the other boy's ear. He tried to cover himself bashfully.

"I-It's your fault..." he whimpered, still breathing heavily.

"Well, we're not done yet," Mondo murmured, kissing Ishimaru passionately and uncovering himself. He removed his towel, and then Ishimaru's, tossing them both to the side, despite Ishimaru's protests. Mondo broke the kiss, embracing Ishimaru. "Here, now you touch mine." Ishimaru reluctantly moved his shaking fingers to wrap around Mondo's throbbing member, lightly stroking it and running his thumb over the top. Mondo kissed him again, roughly, pulling him even closer so that Ishimaru's legs were resting atop his own. Ishimaru squeaked softly towards the sudden closeness, but relaxed into Mondo's arms, kissing him back.

Ishimaru broke away from the kiss, moving his head down to kiss Mondo's chest. His lips quivered where he touched the larger man, but Mondo was glad to see that he was getting more comfortable. His eyes widened in surprise as Ishimaru began moving down Mondo's chest until he was inches away from his member.

"Ishi, you don't have to-" Mondo began, but Ishimaru had cut him off.

"A-A man always returns any f-favors done for him..." Ishimaru interjected. He lightly kissed the top of Mondo's dick, caressing it in his hands as he moved his lips down the side. Mondo grunted in pleasure, lightly trailing one hand along Ishimaru's back, the other through his tousled spiky hair. He moaned softly as Ishimaru took him into his mouth, moving slowly as he ran his tongue over Mondo's cock.

"Ishi..." Mondo breathed in ecstasy as Ishimaru began to move faster and faster, stroking him as he moved. Ishi moaned softly as Mondo tugged on his hair, his fingers winding and unwinding with pleasure. Mondo suddenly pulled at his hair roughly, tugged his head upwards. He kissed the pale boy passionately as he wrapped his arms around him, yanking him up onto his lap.

"B-B-But I was j-just, I had your..." Ishimaru fumbled the words, caught by surprise that Mondo had dared to kiss him after performing such an unspeakable act.

"I don't care," Mondo growled, as he began caressing Ishimaru's backside, squeezing him glutinously. Ishimaru moaned, gasping for breath as he coiled around Mondo in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Mondo's middle, his arms around his neck. He shuddered as their members rubbed against one another's, squeaking as Mondo began poking and prodding him.

"N-Not there, it'll hurt!" Ishimaru choked, wrapping his arms around Mondo tighter for balance as he tried to watch what the larger man was doing.

"I promise it won't, just relax," Mondo cooed, kissing the boys neck. He had gotten him this far and he wasn't about to let him back out now. The condensation from the steam had made their bodies slippery, causing them both to desperately cling onto each other. "I'm gonna put my finger in."

"No, don't!" Ishimaru whimpered, then cried out in pain as Mondo inserted the tip of his finger into him. He squeezed Ishimaru to him tighter, causing him to rub against him more and more. Mondo pushed farther into Ishimaru, pulling out slightly then pushing in again until Ishimaru's grunts of pain became groans of pleasure. Mondo looked up into Ishimaru's eyes, trying his best to keep his floppy hair out of the way. He stared back into Mondo's eyes, his heavy breathing matching the larger man's.

Mondo kissed him deeply, reaching underneath Ishimaru and holding him up by the thighs. Ishimaru braced himself against Mondo as he slowly inserted himself into the quivering boy. A squeak of pain escaped Ishimaru's lips, his voice coming out with his breath in high pitched gasps. Mondo was careful to go slowly and carefully, pushing slightly into the boy then pulling out, gradually getting faster and deeper.

"A-Ahn..." Ishimaru moaned as Mondo slid deeply into him, down to the hilt. Mondo repositioned his arms to wrap around the boy's middle, pressing his face tightly to his muscular chest. His breathing became more and more ragged as he went faster and faster, thrusting upwards into Ishimaru. His moans became louder and more pleasure inducing, driving Mondo to go deeper and deeper.

"Ughn..." Mondo grunted as he bounced Ishimaru against him, his prostate rubbing against his chest.

"M-Mondo..." Ishimaru moaned, his face growing redder and redder. He wound his fingers through Mondo's messy hair, pulling and tugging at it. Mondo squeezed his arms tightly around Ishimaru as he came inside him, causing the shivering boy to come onto his chest. Exhausted, Mondo laid on his back panting, an equally spent Ishimaru sprawled out on top of him. _That was some bro time... _Ishimaru rested his head on Mondo's chest, his arm curled up beside him. Mondo's heart fluttered as he looked down at the breathless boy on top of him. He ran his fingers through Ishimaru's soft damp hair, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"C'mon Ishi. Let's get ready for bed."


End file.
